Acaso e Propósito
by Plim Plom
Summary: É. Eu vejo gente morta. Constrangedor, eu sei. Mas e daí? Verdade. A gente acaba se acostumando com esse tipo de coisa. Podia ser pior, acredite. Um sujeito pode simplemente aparecer e mostrar que nada é o que parece ser... é muito, muito pior.
1. A casa da vovó

**Acaso e Propósito**

**Capítulo I - A casa da vovó **

**D****e modo que** lá estava eu, sentada naquele estúpido ônibus de viagem, carregando nada além de um iPod recheado com minhas músicas preferidas e a velha jaqueta jeans que meu pai havia me dado no verão passado. Toda a minha bagagem já havia sido despachada para a casinha da minha avó, na pacata e desconhecida vila de Konoha, e àquela altura já devia estar esperando por mim em um quarto cor-de-rosa cuja decoração seria perfeitamente adequada a uma garota de sete anos de idade.

E tudo o que eu pensava era, beleza, me mate agora.

Era verão. Mais precisamente o período de férias de verão, geralmente minha época favorita do ano. A perspectiva de passar dois gloriosos meses longe da escola geralmente era animadora – não porque eu não gostasse de estudar, o que não era o meu caso, mas pura e simplesmente porque eu não me adaptava muito bem à minha turma do colegial. As pessoas da escola costumavam me achar esquisita, e, considerando alguns aspectos da minha vida, eu não podia discordar nem um pouco delas. Eu realmente não poderia ser considerada exatamente o tipo de adolescente comum que se vê por aí, se é que me entende.

De qualquer modo, enquanto eu planejava alegremente meu merecido descanso de férias no sítio da família, cercada de piscinas e cavalos, minhas coisas favoritas em todo o mundo, e longe de todas aquelas pessoas da escola que me consideravam uma riquinha esquizofrênica, meu pai já havia arquitetado maleficamente minha viagem à cidade do interior onde ele havia nascido. Dois meses inteiros na casinha da vovó, e tudo porque ele tinha importantes viagens de negócios para fazer durante aquele período e não teria tempo para tomar conta de mim.

_Tomar conta de mim_. Sério. Como se eu precisasse de uma porcaria de babá aos dezessete anos de idade.

E eu até havia tentado argumentar, com toda a delicadeza do mundo (na verdade, gaguejando feito uma demente, porque aquele homem realmente é de meter medo), que era perfeitamente capaz de me cuidar sozinha no aconchego de minha própria casa, mas o Sr. Hyuuga é um verdadeiro Mussolini. Não quis nem saber, tipo assim, você vai e assunto encerrado.

Então lá estava eu, no estúpido ônibus de viagem, a caminho de Konoha.

Olhando pela janela encardida, dava para ver o tipo de lugar para onde eu estava indo: dos dois lados da estrada havia plantação para tudo o que é lado e, mais ao fundo, sobre as montanhas, era possível identificar as silhuetas dos boizinhos pastando calmamente em sua ignorância bovina. Tudo muito lindo, poético e rural. As únicas moradias que eu enxergava pelo caminho eram claramente subdesenvolvidas fazendas leiteiras.

Não que Konoha fosse uma roça. Todos aqueles elementos significavam, para mim, que eu abandonava a civilização para entrar em uma vilazinha aleatória no meio do nada. Só isso. Tinha de ser só isso porque, se eles esperavam que eu acordasse às seis horas da manhã todo dia para tirar leite de vaca no balde, eles podiam pegar essa idéia e enfiar na bunda gorda deles.

Ok. Geralmente eu não sou desbocada assim. Mas naquele momento eu estava realmente danada. De qualquer modo, todas as coisas mal-educadas que eu pensava nunca eram ditas em voz alta, então, tanto faz.

Finalmente, às quatro horas da tarde, o ônibus parou ruidosamente na plataforma D2 – era a minha descida. Quando coloquei os pés no piso de cimento, pude notar que a rodoviária de Konoha era pelo menos dez vezes menor do que aquela que eu havia abandonado em Tóquio – aquilo me surpreendeu um pouco, já que nunca havia estado naquele lugar antes. Quero dizer, eu já havia viajado para Konoha algumas vezes para visitar a minha avó e alguns tios que moravam por lá, mas quando isso acontecera eu havia ido no jatinho particular da empresa da família, junto com o meu pai. O que era um exagero, em minha opinião, considerando-se que eram apenas quatro horas de viagem sobre rodas até a vila.

Mas, enfim. Nada de segunda classe para o velho Sr. H.

Subi as escadas de concreto até a saída principal e passei os olhos pela calçada, procurando algum táxi livre que pudesse me levar até o endereço escrito em tinta vermelha guardado no bolso traseiro da minha calça jeans, mas não havia um único carro amarelo ou identificado com a simpática plaquinha luminosa "táxi" à vista. Já estava até mesmo considerando a hipótese de sair procurando a casa a pé mesmo – a cidade era tão pequena que não devia ser uma tarefa assim tão difícil – quando uma mão deslizou delicadamente pela minha cintura, fazendo com que eu girasse imediatamente para socar o atrevido que tinha a audácia de me tocar daquele jeito.

Felizmente a agressão não foi necessária: atrás de mim estava a minha avó, sorrindo amavelmente em minha direção e rebocando um garoto alto de cabelos longos que eu logo reconheci como o meu primo Neji.

- Hinata! Como você está linda! – exclamou ela, abrindo os braços para me envolver em um enorme abraço de urso.

Eu agradeci e a abracei de volta, fingindo que estava feliz por vê-la novamente. O que, é claro, eu estava, mas não exatamente naquelas circunstâncias. Ela parecia um tanto mais velha e cansada do que a última vez em que eu a havia visto, mas continuava com aquele ar de satisfação eterna estampado no rosto. Não pude deixar de pensar que ela se parecia exatamente com uma daquelas velhinhas fofinhas de televisão em seu casaquinho de tricô azul-bebê, e isso fez com que eu sorrisse comigo mesma.

- Lembra-se do Neji? – perguntou ela, indicando o garoto ao seu lado com a cabeça.

- Sim – assenti, me afastando da vovó para poder olhá-lo com mais atenção. A verdade é que, geneticamente, meu primo poderia ser considerado o meu meio-irmão: papai e o tio Hizashi, pai do Neji, são irmãos gêmeos idênticos. Ou seja, um simples teste de DNA poderia facilmente identificar meu primo como o filho mais velho do meu pai (não é engraçado?). O que, é claro, não impedia que eu notasse o quanto ele havia ficado bonito nesses tantos anos em que havíamos nos afastado um do outro, para falar a verdade. – Como vai, Neji?

Ele aproximou-se para me abraçar também. Corei, não porque ele era um gato digno de um _outdoor_ (O que de fato ele era, mas, por favor. Sai fora, que incesto!), mas porque eu não estava nem um pouco acostumada a demonstrações publicas de afeto com indivíduos do sexo masculino – nem mesmo o meu pai me abraçava na frente dos outros.

Na verdade, meu pai não me abraçava nem na privacidade da nossa casa, e provavelmente não abraçaria nem se estivéssemos escondidos no fundo de um buraco no reino perdido de Atlantis.

- É bom te ver, Hinata – disse Neji quando me soltou e pegou a jaqueta que eu segurava. – A vovó ficou tão feliz por você ter decidido passar as férias aqui com a gente.

É claro que eu não iria dizer que eu não havia decidido nada, já o papai havia praticamente ameaçado cortar o meu cartão de crédito se eu não me mandasse para Konoha o mais rápido possível, porque aí ele pensaria que eu era uma patricinha nojenta e esnobe, coisa que eu realmente não sou. Quero dizer, eu realmente preciso do meu cartão, afinal de contas sou eu mesma quem compra minhas roupas, livros, sapatos, etc. Meu pai não serve nem para colocar comida dentro de casa, estou lhe dizendo (quem faz as compras para nós é Mirtes, a empregada colombiana).

Então, para não ter de explicar todas essas coisas aos meus queridos parentes, eu apenas sorri timidamente e passei o braço direito pelos ombros da minha avó.

- Eu também fiquei feliz – menti. Ninguém ali precisava ficar sofrendo comigo.

Dito isso, aqueles dois me escoltaram até o velho carro estacionado do outro lado da rua, bem na frente de uma lojinha de souvenires _made-in-Konoha_. Carro aquele que, devo comentar, era muito maneiro, do tipo que se vê em filmes antigos. Era um Mustang 68 azul desbotado que Neji provavelmente havia herdado e reformado depois da morte do vovô Hyuuga, e devia ter pelo menos uns quarenta anos de idade, apesar do excelente estado de conservação (se bem que ele havia sido reformado umas noventa vezes...). Enquanto eu me acomodava no banco traseiro inteiramente revestido de couro, não pude esconder minha cara de admiração. Eu tenho um certo fascínio por coisas antigas, para falar a verdade.

E isso me fez lembrar, ainda que uma coisa não tivesse nada a ver com a outra, de que vovó e Neji não deveriam saber a que horas o meu ônibus chegaria em Konoha, porque eu mesma havia comprado minhas passagens e não tinha dito a ninguém a que horas sairia de Tóquio, nem mesmo a papai (não foi ele quem me levou à rodoviária naquele dia, afinal de contas, e sim o seu motorista particular. Por falar em presença paterna...).

- Como sabiam que eu chegaria às quatro horas? – perguntei.

Vovó sorriu serenamente e deu de ombros, como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

- Seu pai ligou hoje para nos avisar.

Pensei em ficar espantada com isso, mas é claro que o velho Hiashi havia feito uma de suas secretárias ligar para a rodoviária para verificar se eu não havia comprado passagens para o Havaí e fugido secretamente com meu namorado (coisa que, é claro, eu nem mesmo tinha. Um namorado, quero dizer). Não por causa da minha segurança, certamente. O que o meu pai devia estar procurando era um motivo para me dar alguns castigos a mais, isso sim.

Só que, dessa vez, ele havia se decepcionado.

De qualquer modo, Neji logo deu a partida e saímos pelas ruelas estreitas da vila em direção à minha nova moradia. Ok, estou exagerando, eu ficaria na casa da vovó apenas durante dois meses; mas para mim aquele era um tempo realmente muito longo.

Dentro da cidade as coisas eram bem melhores do que na estrada para lá: não havia o menor sinal de criaturas bovinas ao redor, um grande supermercado aparecia em uma esquina aleatória, lojas de roupas eram visíveis em alguns pontos, e até mesmo um cinema – ou pelo menos um projeto de cinema – eu havia conseguido identificar ao lado de um pequeno armazém na praça central da cidade. Sim, porque o centro da cidade era uma grande e arredondada praça, cheia de bancos de pedras e arbustos plantados para todo lado. Não estou nem brincando.

Uma _praça._

Enfim, a casa da minha avó ficava a duas quadras daquela praça, em uma rua cercada por casas realmente bacanas, todas pintadas em tons alegres – tipo amarelo e laranja mesmo, imagine isso. Completamente surreal – e todas com imensos jardins e nenhum muro, cerca ou qualquer tipo de proteção à propriedade privada. Juro. O lugar era o próprio país dos sonhos mirabolantes. Eu mal podia acreditar que aquelas pessoas conseguiam dormir durante a noite sabendo que um psicopata qualquer poderia simplesmente quebrar a janela da frente e matar toda a família antes que qualquer um deles pudesse dizer "pistola automática".

Mas parece que eu teria que me acostumar com isso, como constatei quando Neji parou o carro em uma enorme casa pintada de azul-bebê (como o casaquinho da minha avó) que, exatamente igual às outras casas da vizinhança, não era cercada por nada além de um extenso gramado cortado e bem-cuidado. O jardim estava abarrotado de flores coloridas de diversos tipos e mais para frente, perto da calçada, havia um carvalho muito alto e denso cobrindo parte do terreno com sua sombra espaçosa. Notei que havia algumas marcas profundas no tronco escuro, do tipo causadas por batidas de carros em alta velocidade. Se fosse mesmo aquilo, a coisa tinha sido bem feia.

Eu só esperava que Deus tivesse piedade de mim e não permitisse que alguém houvesse morrido naquele suposto acidente, pelo menos não alguém com motivos suficientes para continuar vivendo. Eu merecia um descanso em minhas férias de verão. Porque...

Bem, isso não vinha ao caso. Pelo menos não naquele momento.

- E então, Hinata, consegue se lembrar daqui? – perguntou Neji, fechando a porta traseira do carro atrás de mim quando finalmente saí para o gramado da vovó. Ele ainda segurava a minha jaqueta, que havia deixado no espaço entre o banco do motorista e do carona enquanto dirigia, e não parecia se incomodar em ter de carregá-la para cima e para baixo daquele jeito.

- Hum, na verdade, não – admiti, um pouco envergonhada. Quando papai me levava para Konoha, como já mencionei antes, não ficávamos na casa da vovó, e sim em um hotel que agora eu desconfiava ser o único da cidade. – Mas é realmente encantadora. A casa, quero dizer.

- Mandei pintá-la recentemente – contou minha avó, dando todo o crédito à nova linha de tintas Suvinil (eu sabia que era Suvinil por causa das latas de tinta seca ainda amontoadas na lateral da casa). Ela segurou minha mão e me puxou para a porta da frente com ansiedade. – Venha querida, vamos entrar. Mal posso esperar para mostrar a você o seu quarto!

Por dentro a casa era tão adorável quando por fora. Lembrava, assim como o velho Mustang, filmes de antigamente, decorada com todas aquelas poltronas em estampa floral e cortinas de renda. Ao contrário da minha casa, que era friamente enfeitada com móveis muito brancos ou metálicos e estava cheia de espaços vazios em todos os cômodos, a sala de estar da minha avó era muito aconchegante e tinha móveis em absolutamente todos os lugares onde coubesse alguma coisa. Pela primeira vez desde que fora informada sobre a minha ida para aquela vila no meio do nada eu começava a pensar que aquilo podia não ser tão ruim quanto eu esperava. Finalmente eu estava me sentindo... bem, não em casa, mas pelo menos bastante confortável.

O meu quarto ficava no segundo andar, bem em cima do teto da entrada da casa. Fiquei feliz ao descobrir que a decoração não era exatamente inspirada na casa dos sonhos da barbie; pelo contrário, era até bem discreta: O papel de parede era de um amarelo-claro bem neutro, enfeitado com pequeninas rosas cor-de-rosa que eram quase imperceptíveis quando a gente olhava rápido; havia uma cama de solteiro em madeira clara no centro, coberta com uma bela colcha de retalhos – provavelmente costurada a mão pela minha avó – e, do lado esquerdo, ficavam as portas de madeira pintadas de branco do armário embutido onde, pude conferir ao abri-lo, minha avó já havia organizado todas as roupas que haviam sido mandadas para lá antes da minha chegada. Bem em frente à minha cama ficava a janela, cuja vista abria-se para o gramado em frente à casa. Ali, embaixo da janela, minha avó havia colocado um banquinho forrado com tecido floral – muito nostálgico, parecia mobília saída do castelo da rainha – onde eu poderia sentar por horas para ficar apreciando a paisagem.

Não que eu fosse mesmo fazer aquilo, mas enfim. Eu realmente havia gostado do meu quarto. Era muito diferente de todas aquelas cortinas de veludo e cômodas de vidro fosco do quarto onde eu dormia em minha casa em Tóquio. Tinha um ar de lugar habitado por seres humanos comuns que o outro não tinha – em casa, eu me sentia como se estivesse hospedada em um estúpido hotel de luxo. Eu estava detestando cada vez menos aquela viagem.

Embora ainda não fizesse a menor idéia do que é que havia para se fazer em uma vila tão pequena como aquela, onde eu não conhecia absolutamente ninguém.

- O que você achou, querida? – perguntou minha avó, os olhinhos claros iluminados de expectativa.

Sorri para ela.

- É lindo. Adorei.

- Mesmo? – vovó pareceu um bocado aliviada. – Sei que você está acostumada com coisas mais, como direi, luxuosas lá na casa do seu pai, mas Neji e eu mandamos arrumar isso aqui com muito carinho, e eu espero que tenha ficado pelo menos aceitável para você, minha querida. Eu só quero que você fique feliz enquanto estiver aqui.

Cara, aquilo realmente me deixou comovida. Eu sei que eu pareço uma falsa, sabe como é, agindo como uma garotinha tímida enquanto penso todas essas coisas terríveis sobre o meu pai e todas as outras pessoas, mas, no fundo no fundo, eu tenho mesmo um coração de manteiga. Ver minha avó se esforçando tanto apenas para que eu não me chateasse por ter que ficar em sua casa fez com que eu quisesse de verdade me divertir enquanto estivesse ali. Me aproximei dela e lhe dei um grande abraço.

- Eu gostei de verdade, vovó – eu disse em seu ouvido. – Mais do que gosto do meu quarto na casa do papai.

O que não deixava de ser verdade.

De qualquer modo, minha avó pareceu ficar bem satisfeita com tudo aquilo e disse que me deixaria à sós para descansar um pouco; enquanto isso aproveitaria para preparar um lanche reforçado para mim e para o Neji. Eu agradeci, porque eu realmente precisava tomar um belo banho e trocar de roupa antes de sair explorando o restante da casa.

Pelo que descobri, o banheiro que ficava no corredor bem ao lado do meu quarto era para uso exclusivamente meu, já que vovó e Neji tinham, cada um, suas respectivas suítes. Não me importei de ser a única a ter que sair do quarto para usar o toalete porque, é claro, eu era a única ali que não ficaria por lá por mais de dois meses. Encontrei minha toalha dobrada cuidadosamente no suporte de metal preso à parede, xampu e sabonetes de tudo quanto é cor em uma saboneteira comprida dentro do box e cremes hidratantes à vontade sobre a pia de mármore branco. Havia acima dela um largo espelho preso à parede de ladrilhos azuis, e todos os meus produtos de maquiagem podiam ser facilmente encontrados no espaçoso armário branco sob a pia.

Caramba. Aquilo era exatamente o que eu chamava de recepção calorosa.

Tomei o meu banho sem pressa, aproveitando para lavar bem o cabelo e tirar todo aquele futum de fumaça de cigarro que havia ficado impregnado nele naquela manhã, enquanto eu esperava o ônibus na rodoviária, ainda em Tóquio. Saí do banheiro enrolada na toalha – não sem antes conferir se o meu primo altamente gato, porém proibido, estava perambulando inocentemente pelo corredor naquele instante, é claro – e corri para o quarto para me vestir com meus velhos jeans furados nos joelhos e meu moletom cinzento da Gap preferido, já que o tempo estava nublado de verdade em Konoha. Enquanto penteava o cabelo molhado, me aproximei da janela para observar melhor o jardim da casa.

Estava completamente distraída com as begônias sob a janela da sala de estar, me perguntando como elas podiam ser tão vermelhas daquele jeito, quando pensei ter visto algo se mexendo perto do carvalho acidentado. Alguma coisa grande, tipo uma pessoa. Desviei os olhos rapidamente, voltando meu rosto para dentro do quarto. Eu _não deixaria _acontecer aquilo de novo, não enquanto finalmente estava em um lugar onde ainda poderia ser tratada pelos outros como uma pessoa normal. Larguei meu pente sobre a cama e saí do quarto para descer as escadas e me juntar à vovó e ao Neji na cozinha.

- Sente-se, querida – disse minha avó assim que passei pelo portal de madeira. – O bolo já está quase pronto. Gosta de café feito com coador de pano?

Uau. Coador de pano! Quando estava em minha casa eu só tomava aquele café expresso feito em cafeteira elétrica. Mal podia esperar para experimentar aquela bebida tão... caseira.

- Claro, eu acho ótimo – disse eu, puxando uma cadeira para mim ao lado do Neji.

Ele estava lendo uma revista sobre curiosidades científicas (além de lindo de morrer, o garoto ainda por cima é inteligente – sorte a minha ele ser biologicamente meu irmão), mas levantou os olhos para mim e sorriu quando me sentei.

- Gostou da casa?

- Sim – concordei com a cabeça. – É muito aconchegante aqui.

- Muito diferente de Tóquio, imagino.

- Completamente diferente. Mas de um jeito bom. – acrescentei.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos. Infelizmente, havia uma pergunta girando em minha cabeça que eu não conseguia mais controlar – sabia que não devia ficar me preocupando com aquele tipo de coisa se quisesse continuar parecendo normal naquela casa, mas não conseguia evitar. Era como se aquela estúpida árvore do lado de fora da casa estivesse gritando todas aquelas marcas em seu tronco para mim. Eu precisava pelo menos saber se havia _algum motivo_ para eu evitar aquela área do quintal da casa.

- Hum, Neji-nii-san – comecei, sentindo-me cada vez mais estúpida. – Já aconteceu algum acidente de carro aqui na frente de casa?

Ele ergueu novamente os olhos para mim, parecendo realmente espantado. Na mosca.

- Quem te contou isso? – perguntou, ainda surpreso.

- Ninguém. Eu vi aquelas marcas na árvore do quintal, por isso pensei – admiti, envergonhada.

Neji pensou por alguns segundos, parecendo decidir se deveria me contar ou não. Por fim balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- É, um carro bateu naquele carvalho há uns dois meses – disse ele, desconfortável. – Foi um acidente horrível. A vovó estava no jardim e viu tudo. Ela ficou muito traumatizada, por isso é melhor nem tocar no assunto perto dela... – ou perto de mim, ele parecia querer acrescentar, mas não falou mais nada e eu entendi o recado: cale a boca e não volte a falar sobre isso.

Minha avó estava distraída demais com seu bolo para nos ouvir e, de qualquer modo, Neji e eu estávamos conversando em voz baixa, mas achei melhor mudar de assunto bem rápido (alguma coisa estúpida do tipo "veja, borboletas azuis!") – o que foi bom, porque logo ela se aproximou da mesa para colocar toda aquela comida que havia preparado para nós – bolo de chocolate, café, leite, suco, geléias, queijos, biscoitos... – e sentou-se ao meu lado, na ponta da mesa lisa de pedra branca.

- Espero que goste do lanche, meu bem.

Fiquei meio sem graça. Tudo o que ela estava fazendo ali era só para me agradar. Aquilo era muito legal da parte dela e tudo o mais, mas eu já estava começando a me sentir um estorvo naquela casa. Felizmente, acho, com o tempo ela acabaria se acostumando comigo e agindo normalmente na minha presença.

Bem, pelo menos era o que eu esperava.

Seja como for, cortei uma fatia de bolo para mim e dei uma garfada. O gosto era realmente muito bom.

- Está uma delícia – garanti com um sorriso.

- Isso porque você ainda não experimentou as tortas salgadas que a vovó faz – disse Neji, servindo-se de uma xícara de café. – "Delícias divinas celestes incomparáveis", como diria um amigo meu.

A expressão da vovó mudou nesse instante, como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar de alguma coisa importante. Ela virou-se para Neji.

- Querido, você devia levar a Hinata para sair com você mais tarde, quando for se encontrar com seus amigos. Sabe como é, apresentá-la para a sua... hã... "garela".

- _Galera_, vovó.

- Sim, sim, isso mesmo – ela riu. – Eu não entendo mesmo essas gírias de hoje em dia.

E, tudo bem que _galera_ não era exatamente a gíria do momento, mas enfim. A vovó tem tipo uns setenta e tantos anos, não tem exatamente todo o tempo do mundo para andar por aí e descobrir o que a garotada anda falando pelas ruas, se é que me entende.

O caso é que eu tive uma deliciosa surpresa com o café de coador de pano que, devo dizer, é realmente muito mais gostoso do que café expresso. As geléias também eram muito bacanas, tipo assim, nada de frutos importados da Alemanha; todas haviam sido produzidas em uma daquelas fazendas que eu havia visto pela janela do ônibus de viagem – uma que não era leiteira, afinal de contas. Estava tudo muito delicioso e eu poderia ficar sentada ali pelo resto da tarde, mas a verdade é que eu precisava logo ir lá fora e fazer aquilo o que eu sabia que teria de fazer.

E, certo, eu sei que eu havia dito que não me meteria com aquele tipo de coisa em minhas férias de verão – ou pelo menos enquanto estivesse em Konoha –, mas toda aquela conversa à mesa sobre o trabalho de caridade que a igreja fazia para as famílias que haviam perdido suas casas na enchente que havia acontecido na parte baixa da cidade, e sobre como a vovó deixou de cuidar da própria casa para ser voluntária no projeto, me fez pensar que talvez eu estivesse sendo um tanto egoísta. Não custava nada eu agir como uma boa alma e ir fazer o meu trabalho. Talvez, apenas dessa vez, a coisa fosse bem rápida e eu pudesse voltar para casa sem arranhões ou marcas de vidro quebrado espalhados pelo corpo – e, com um pouco de sorte, ninguém veria o que eu estava fazendo, permitindo assim que eu continuasse a viver alegremente como uma pessoa normal, pelo menos enquanto estivesse em Konoha.

Provavelmente eu me arrependeria depois do que estava prestes a fazer, mas e daí? Eu sempre acabava arrependida mesmo, de qualquer maneira.

Esperei até que Neji e vovó terminassem de comer para me espreguiçar teatralmente (atuação cretina, já que não tenho a menor vocação para ser atriz) e me colocar de pé ao lado da minha cadeira.

- Hum, acho que aquela viagem realmente me cansou um pouco – murmurei.

Vovó, que já estava retirando as vasilhas da mesa, olhou para mim e assentiu tranquilamente.

- Deve ter cansado mesmo querida – disse ela. – Por que não sobe para tirar um cochilo em seu quarto? Prometo que não vou deixar Neji subir para incomodar você.

Eu ri baixinho.

- Na verdade, eu estava pensando em ler um pouquinho lá fora... será que teria algum problema?

- Lá fora? – perguntou vovó, parecendo um pouco espantada. Também, pudera: a casa tinha pelo menos umas dez poltronas. Por que diabos eu iria querer justamente ficar naquela grama úmida e fria ao invés de sossegar entre quatro paredes quentinhas e confortáveis?

Só que, é claro, eu não poderia fazer o meu trabalho do lado de dentro da casa. Mas será que eu poderia explicar uma coisa dessas à minha inocente avozinha? Ora, por favor.

- É que eu gostaria de tomar um ar fresco – menti, dando de ombros. – Eu costumo fazer isso quando estou lá em casa, mas aqui parece ser um pouco mais tranqüilo para ler.

- Tudo bem, sem problemas – disse minha avó. Então seus olhar se tornou um pouco mais sério. – Mas, querida, não fique tão perto da calçada, está bem? Pode ser perigoso.

- Claro – menti de novo. Eu não ia dizer que, na verdade, era justamente para perto da calçada que eu estava planejando ir.

- Chamo você quando eu for me arrumar para sair, se quiser ir comigo para conhecer o pessoal – disse Neji antes que eu sumisse pela porta da cozinha.

Eu disse a ele que queria – afinal, o que mais eu teria para fazer à noite? – e subi as escadas sem pressa alguma para pegar algum livro aleatório que meu pai pudesse ter enviado em minha bagagem. E ele havia mesmo mandado colocar UM único livro na mala: _Crepúsculo_. Sabe qual é, _Crepúsculo_, aquele do vampiro de olhinho dourado e da branquela assexuada (não que eu possa falar alguma coisa, já que tenho essa pele de alabastro e nunca fiz sexo na vida, mas enfim)? Minha governanta, Maya, havia comprado o livro para mim na esperança, acho eu, de que eu começasse a agir como todas as bilhões de adolescentes do mundo e suspirasse ao ler a incrível historia de amor entre o cara gato e sua refeição, o que, é claro, eu não fiz, embora tenha mentido para ela e dito que achava que Edward seria um sonho para se ter como namorado.

O que eu achava de verdade era que o Edward tinha sérias tendências homossexuais. O cara era um tesão, tinha trocentos anos de idade e nunca tinha ficado com nenhuma mulher porque nenhuma havia feito com que ele se sentisse atraído. Isso lá é coisa de macho?

Não que eu tenha qualquer preconceito contras os gays, nada disso. Só acho que ele tinha mais é que assumir suas preferências sexuais em vez de ficar por aí bancando o bonzão imaculado.

Mas, voltando à vaca fria; peguei o tal livro mesmo e desci com ele debaixo do braço. Quero dizer, pouco me importava se era _Crepúsculo_, _Teoria crítica desde Platão_ ou _O cãozinho travesso_. Não é como se eu estivesse mesmo planejando uma dinâmica leitura no gramado da casa da vovó, se é que me entende. Tudo o que eu precisava era de um álibi.

- Estou saindo – disse da porta da frente, depois saí mesmo e a fechei atrás de mim.

E lá na frente estava o enorme carvalho com todas aquelas marcas deixadas em seu tronco pelo acidente duas semanas atrás. E, exatamente como eu esperava, havia também um cara, mais ou menos da idade do Neji, sentado sob a sombra da copa da árvore, parecendo incrivelmente sereno enquanto observava as montanhas lá no alto, depois do fim da rua. Era um cara, também como meu primo, incrivelmente gato (por um segundo eu até me perguntei o que diabos havia na água de Konoha para todos os garotos de lá serem tão bonitos assim) e alto, tipo assim, meio ator adolescente de Hollywood. Só que, é claro, ele não devia estar debaixo da árvore da casa da minha avó, e não somente porque aquilo era invasão de propriedade privada, mas também porque aquele garoto estava claramente...

Bem, morto.

* * *

**Olá, pessoal!**

**Primeiro capítulo de A&P chegando para vocês, rs.**

**Bem, é, de fato essa é uma fic meio baseada em **_**A Mediadora**_**. Só que o desenrolar da história vai ser bem diferente. De fato, acho que a única semelhança na história é que a Hinata pode ver fantasmas. Ah, e ela narra a história.**

**Gostaria de ler **_**A Mediadora**_** novamente. É uma série ótima, mesmo.**

**Enfim, acho que eu nem postaria aqui se já não tivesse escrito os cinco primeiros capítulos, de modo que seria chato não postar. Definitivamente não foi para eu mesma ler que eu escrevi, afinal de contas. :D**

**Espero que gostem e me perdoem pelas coisas idiotas que eu escrevi por aqui. É isso.**

**Beijos, e até o próximo capítulo! :)**


	2. Sob o carvalho

**Acaso e Propósito**

**Capítulo II – Sob o carvalho**

**A**** verdade é** que não havia corpo algum debaixo daquela árvore.

Pois é. Nenhum cadáver exposto com todos aqueles ferimentos ensangüentados espalhados pelo corpo, nem nada parecido. Quando eu quis dizer morto, é claro, estava apenas me referindo ao espírito desgarrado do garoto que parecia não ter nada melhor para fazer além de ficar assombrando o quintal da casa da minha avó. Não que fosse culpa dele não ter seguido em frente, coitado. Ele simplesmente devia ter batido as botas meio de repente e deixado algumas questões pendentes aqui na Terra.

Ou seja lá qual fosse o problema dele.

E, tudo bem, acho que é um pouco estranho que somente eu pudesse ver aquele sujeito descansando tranquilamente debaixo do meu carvalho, mas, espera aí, não é como se eu tivesse pedido para ver todas aquelas pessoas mortas andando por aí. Aquele não era nem de longe o primeiro fantasma que eu flagrava vagando sem rumo entre nós, para falar a verdade. O fato é que, desde que eu me entendia por gente, eu podia ver e falar com pessoas que já haviam morrido até mesmo antes de eu nascer. Bacana, não?

Na verdade, não era nada bacana. Nem um pouquinho maneiro, como você deve estar pensando.

Em primeiro lugar, esses espíritos podem ser realmente chatos quando querem que a gente faça algum favor para eles. Tipo, se você não puder entrar na casa do irmão deles para pegar a caixinha de jóias que eles deixaram de herança para o neto, eles simplesmente te acordam no meio da noite para gritar que você é uma incompetente ingrata que não serve para coisa nenhuma. Te irritam incansavelmente até que você entre escondida no carro do seu pai e vá até a tal casa, invada o domicílio alheio e envie a caixa do infeliz para o pobre neto sofredor. Só assim aqueles seres insistentes largam do seu pé de uma vez por todas.

Então, como pode ver, enxergar pessoas que já morreram realmente não é nenhum piquenique e, dependendo do caso, isso ainda pode te colocar atrás das grades.

E eu gostaria muito de dizer que em certos casos eu tinha todo o direito de dar um belo chute na bunda de um desses fantasmas irritantes para fazê-los ir embora, mas infelizmente as coisas não funcionam assim. Para mim, eles não passam de uma mortalha de névoa, um simples holograma de ótima qualidade que fala comigo e até pode ser uma boa companhia de vez em quando, sabe como é, para bater um papinho maneiro, mas é só. De modo que, se eu realmente tentasse chutá-los, minha perna simplesmente os atravessaria e eu poderia acabar caída no chão em uma posição não muito confortável, se é que me entende.

O fato é que esse meu talento, que muitas pessoas considerariam um dom divino, é, na verdade, a maldição da minha vida. Eu sempre acabo sendo flagrada em conversas calorosas com tapetes, quadros, paredes, pilastras, e esse era o motivo de eu ser tão impopular em minha escola. Isso sem contar as vezes em que não pude dormir à noite para atender aos caprichos de fantasmas exigentes (sem malícias aqui, por favor). De fato, eu diria que minha vida seria infinitamente mais simples se eu não fosse uma pessoa sensitiva a esse tipo de coisa sobrenatural. Eu teria amigos normais. Provavelmente até mesmo um namorado. E eu não teria perdido toda a credibilidade com o meu pai como havia acontecido desde que eu tinha seis anos de idade e conversei com minha mãe durante o velório dela, bem na frente dele. O homem ficou uma fera comigo e me deixou um mês de castigo para eu aprender a não brincar com aquele tipo de coisa que, segundo ele, era completamente sagrada.

Foi mais ou menos nessa época que eu percebi que, quanto menos fosse dito aos outros sobre fantasmas, melhor para mim. De modo que eu nunca mais abri a boca para contar a ninguém que via e ouvia gente que eles não podiam ver nem ouvir.

Por isso todo aquele teatro sobre ler um livro ao ar livre havia sido necessário; para que eu tivesse tempo o suficiente para conversar com o fantasma que eu suspeitava estar ali – e, como eu havia constatado, eu estava correta. Se eu tivesse dito naquela hora quais eram as minhas reais intenções, minha avó e meu primo mandariam me internar em uma casa de repouso mais rápido do que alguém poderia dizer _ectoplasma_. O que me colocaria novamente na delicada situação de ser a estanha no ninho, como eu bem sabia por experiência própria.

Seja como for, arrastei meus pés até uns três metros de distância do velho carvalho e me sentei com as pernas cruzadas, abrindo o livro em uma página aleatória e espiando o garoto por cima de todo aquele papel encadernado. Ele mal parecia ter notado a minha presença, ainda absorto na bela paisagem das montanhas esverdeadas no fundo da cidade. Esperei um pouco para ver se ele tentaria algum contato comigo, mas, como ele continuou totalmente na dele, pigarreei para chamar sua atenção.

- Ei – disse eu em voz baixa. – Precisamos conversar por um minuto.

O garoto, que primeiramente havia se virado para mim por reflexo, ficou completamente pasmo ao notar que eu estava mesmo falando diretamente com ele. Até deu uma olhada em volta para ver se não havia ninguém mais com quem eu pudesse estar conversando, mas meu olhar dirigido ao seu rosto não deixava dúvidas de que era com ele mesmo.

- Você consegue me ver? – perguntou, a voz profunda e perfeitamente audível. Bem mais presente, pude notar, do que as vozes dos outros fantasmas que eu havia ouvido até então.

Eu entedia bem o espanto do carinha. Quero dizer, ele devia ter sido ignorado por um bocado de gente nessas duas semanas em que havia ficado vagando em volta daquela árvore estúpida. Não é nada fácil ser invisível daquele jeito, disso eu podia ter certeza.

- Posso – assenti. – Meu nome é Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata.

Um lampejo de reconhecimento passou pelos seus olhos.

- Parente do Hyuuga Neji. – Não era uma pergunta.

- Sim. Você o conhece?

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente. Parecia ainda não acreditar que havia um ser humano que ainda respirava conversando tão tranquilamente com ele do modo como eu estava. Ele ficou uns cinco minutos repetindo como aquilo era "deveras curioso", mas eu realmente não estava com todo o tempo do mundo para continuar com o papo furado.

- Você ainda não me disse o seu nome – observei o mais gentilmente que eu pude.

Ok, pode parecer que eu estava sendo um tanto atirada, mas a verdade é que eu me sinto bem mais à vontade conversando com fantasmas do que com as pessoas normais com quem eu costumo conviver. Acho que tem alguma coisa a ver com o fato de que os mortos, ao contrário dos vivos, geralmente precisam da minha ajuda e não perdem seu tempo precioso julgando o que quer que eu diga ou faça quando estou perto deles.

- Uchiha Sasuke – respondeu ele.

- Hum, certo – disse eu. Aquele nome me parecia familiar, mas eu não fazia a menor idéia de onde eu o conhecia. – E então, Uchiha... por que ainda está por aqui?

Ele me olhou interrogativamente.

- Desculpe?

- Eu quis dizer, por que ainda não seguiu em frente? – expliquei automaticamente, já acostumada àquele papo do tipo _não sei do que você está falando_. – Por que não foi para, você sabe, o outro lado da vida?

Ele ainda parecia um tanto confuso.

- Bem, você está morto. Deve ter alguma coisa aqui que te impeça de...

- Ei, ei, ei, espere um minuto aí – interrompeu ele, arqueando uma sobrancelha em uma careta totalmente sensual... quero dizer, incrédula. – Eu não estou morto.

Mas eu já estava acostumada com aquela conversa também.

- Desculpe, mas você está, sim. Por que acha que está há um tempão enroscado nessa árvore parecendo completamente invisível para todas as outras pessoas? Certamente não é porque resolveu dar um passeio na casa da minha avó – disse eu um tanto ríspida. Mas, qual é, eu passava a vida inteira bancando a ovelhinha compreensiva na frente das outras pessoas. Pelo menos com os fantasmas eu tinha a oportunidade de ser eu mesma.

- Desculpe decepcioná-la – disse o garoto, levantando-se da árvore para se aproximar de mim e sentando-se novamente na minha frente, já que devia ser realmente difícil escutar os meus sussurros a três metros de distância –, mas não estou, não. Você saberia disso se fosse... uma boa médium, ou seja lá o que você for.

Caramba, o cara ainda por cima era arrogante! E eu achando que ele já tinha sacado que estava morto, já que, obviamente, pelo menos já havia percebido que não era todo o mundo que podia ficar por ali e bater um papinho maneiro com ele. Mas aparentemente ele ainda não havia somado dois mais dois.

- Você está morto. Veja – estiquei minha mão em direção a sua cabeça para que ela pudesse atravessá-la e aquele idiota finalmente percebesse que eu tinha toda a razão.

Só que, coisa estranha, minha mão não atravessou a cabeça do Uchiha. Simplesmente empurrou sua testa para trás. Completamente chocada, puxei meu braço de volta, encarando meus dedos como se unhas do tamanho de pranchas de surfe tivessem acabado de surgir sobre eles.

Notei que Sasuke olhava para minha mão com a mesma expressão atônita.

- Você também pode me tocar – exclamou ele. Ainda que exclamar fosse uma palavra muito otimista para o seu tom de voz inexpressivo.

- _Isso_ sim é uma surpresa – murmurei.

- Como assim?

- Bom, é que... geralmente eu não consigo tocar vocês, fantasmas. Minha pele simplesmente atravessa seu corpo como se vocês fossem feitos de fumaça – eu ainda olhava surpresa para minha própria mão. – Que coisa _estranha_.

É claro que mais estranho ainda era eu estar sentada no gramado da minha avó conversando com um ser que, de acordo com as regras da física, nem mesmo deveria estar ali, mas ok.

- Isso – disse Sasuke – é porque eu não estou morto.

Certo. O cara definitivamente estava morto. Os fantasmas, ao contrário de nós, inferiores formas de vida humana, pareciam ter uma espécie de luz própria que eu claramente podia enxergar emanando de Sasuke, apesar de ainda ser dia claro. Além do mais sua pele era de uma palidez levemente azulada, e não o branco comum que provavelmente já havia sido um dia. Ele era um pobre espírito desgarrado, sem sombra de dúvidas. Até ele reconhecia que ninguém mais podia vê-lo ou tocá-lo. Como diabos ainda podia insistir naquela tosquice de que estava vivo, apesar de todas as provas irrefutáveis?

- Ok, certo, você está vivo – disse eu, revirando os olhos. – Então por que ainda não foi para sua casa?

Ele deu de ombros, perfeitamente tranqüilo.

- É como se alguma força invisível o mantivesse aqui, não é? – eu disse quando ele não me respondeu. – Como se você precisasse ficar por perto. Porque você morreu aqui. Porque você está morto.

Ele arqueou novamente a sobrancelha escura.

- Se estou morto – ele estendeu o indicador e, de maneira atrevida, tocou o topo da minha cabeça ainda úmida do banho, fazendo com que eu corasse um pouquinho. –, como é que você consegue tocar em mim, se disse que não podia tocar os outros fantasmas?

Como é que eu podia ouvir e falar com os mortos? Por que é que ninguém mais – pelo menos ninguém mais que eu conhecesse – podia? Eu não saberia explicar isso a ele, como também não podia explicar todas estas coisas a mim mesma.

- Você deve ser um caso à parte. Talvez tenha uma energia espiritual muito densa, ou coisa parecida. O que não significa – acrescentei – que você esteja vivo.

Sasuke já parecia estar ficando um tanto irritado com minha insistência. Pude notar que seu rosto perfeito começava a ficar carrancudo com toda aquela conversa de que ele tinha de seguir em frente e deixar o mundo dos vivos para os próprios vivos. E eu não podia culpá-lo. Deve ser um saco acordar um dia e descobrir que não podia mais respirar ou comer um belo pedaço de chocolate.

Não que ele parecesse estar preocupado com os chocolates, aliás. Isso era apenas algo que me deixaria meio chateada, se fosse eu quem tivesse morrido daquele jeito.

- Eu não estou morto. Verdade.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza disso? – perguntei (im)pacientemente.

- Eu simplesmente sei – disse ele, convicto.

Respirei fundo. Aquilo ia ser bem mais difícil do que eu imaginava.

- Olha só, Uchiha, não é a primeira vez que eu estou falando com um fantasma, entende? Eu já fiz isso antes, milhares de vezes. Eu sei como é. Você. Está. Morto. Se você não conseguir aceitar isso, só vai ser mais difícil ir em frente.

- Já fez isso milhares de vezes e, mesmo assim, nunca conseguiu encostar em seus fantasmas – insistiu ele.

- Não – admiti. – Só que, na maioria das vezes, eu nem mesmo tentei tocá-los. É difícil achar alguém que não perceba que está morto quando não é visto nem ouvido por ninguém, e eu só preciso cumprir seu último desejo de moribundo para que eles possam ir embora. Entendeu agora?

- Claro.

- E então?

- Não estou morto.

Céus. O que Uchiha Sasuke tinha de bonito ele também tinha de teimoso. Finalmente desisti de tentar convencê-lo de que não estava vivo, já que, obviamente, uma hora ele acabaria percebendo aquilo por si só.

Dito isso, meu trabalho ali havia acabado.

- Ei, o que está fazendo? – perguntou Sasuke quando me levantei e comecei a andar de volta em direção à casa.

Girei para encará-lo e dei de ombros.

- Estou indo embora – declarei simplesmente. – Você diz que não está morto, então, sinto muito, mas não posso ajudá-lo.

- Como é que é?

- É isso mesmo o que você ouviu. Não sou terapeuta de gente viva. Meu trabalho é fazer com que vocês, quero dizer, com que os fantasmas passem para o próximo nível. E eu nem mesmo sou paga por isso. É o que eu faço porque, quando eu os ajudo, eles vão embora e param de me incomodar.

E também porque é o certo, já que eu nem sou assim tão egoísta. Mas eu não tinha nada que ficar me justificando para aquele tal de Uchiha Sasuke.

Só que ele não parecia estar muito conformado com isso porque, antes que eu pudesse me virar novamente para ir embora, ele levantou-se num salto e aproximou-se de mim com apenas dois passos para segurar o meu braço direito. Não com força, como se estivesse tentando me obrigar a fazer qualquer coisa, e sim como se realmente estivesse precisando da minha ajuda. O que era bem contraditório à expressão em seu rosto, que era aquela coisa apática de sempre. Sabe como é. Como se não pudesse se importar menos.

- Eu não estou morto – disse ele, sem me soltar. – Mas isso não significa que eu esteja completamente vivo.

Eu não consegui entender exatamente o que ele queria dizer. De qualquer modo, puxei o meu braço para me libertar – imagina só o que Neji pensaria se olhasse pela janela da sala e me visse de pé, olhando para o nada, e com um braço erguido no ar por aparentemente nenhum motivo. O garoto ia achar que eu tinha pirado completamente e estava tentado fazer a dança da galinha em seu quintal, ou algo do tipo.

- Olha, Sr. Uchiha – disse eu, tentando disfarçar o rubor em meu rosto por causa de todo aquele contato com um desconhecido (Sasuke podia muito bem ser um fantasma, mas ainda assim era um cara, e muito gato por sinal). Ele não pareceu notar qualquer coisa do tipo, por isso continuei: – eu realmente preciso entrar. Minha avó acredita que eu vim aqui para ler e relaxar um pouco e, se ela olhar por aquela janela, vai ver uma garota maluca conversando sozinha.

- Ninguém da sua família sabe que você pode falar com os... bem, com os espíritos? – ele pareceu surpreso por um instante.

- Não, não sabem.

- Por que não contou a eles?

- Acho que nunca é uma boa idéia dizer aos outros que você pode ver coisas que eles não podem. Se você estivesse vivo e eu lhe dissesse que havia visto um fantasma, provavelmente você pensaria que eu era uma maluca.

- Provavelmente – concordou ele.

- Pois é. Então é isso; a não ser que você tenha alguma coisa em especial para me contar.

Sasuke pareceu confuso.

- Alguma coisa para te contar? Tipo o quê?

- Tipo o que é que está impedindo que você siga em frente – dei de ombros.

- Mas eu já disse – resmungou ele de forma cansada. – Eu não estou morto, por isso não posso ir a lugar algum. Entendeu?

_Ok_. Aquilo era, definitivamente, o pedido de desistência.

- Então acho que a gente se vê por aí – disse eu, e me mandei para dentro de casa sem olhar para trás.

Admito que talvez eu tenha sido um pouco dura com o pobre rapaz, mas, francamente, toda aquela negação já estava indo longe demais. É normal que os fantasmas insistam que estão vivos e que todo aquele papo de que eles devem seguir em direção à luz é absurdo, como muitos deles já haviam me dito antes de Uchiha Sasuke. Mas tudo isso não dura mais do que uns vinte minutos, depois dos quais eles finalmente caem na real e percebem que a situação já virou outra. Uchiha Sasuke não parecia querer cair na real tão cedo, pelo que percebi.

Larguei o _Crepúsculo_ sobre a mesinha da sala de estar e espiei a cozinha para ver se havia alguém ali dentro. Estava vazia. Quando me virei novamente para subir as escadas, quase choquei o meu rosto contra o peito de outra pessoa.

Ou melhor, outro fantasma.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei baixinho, olhando ao redor para o caso de alguém aparecer de repente e me ouvir falando com, aparentemente, ninguém.

Sasuke deu um sorrisinho de canto, parecendo achar tudo muito divertido.

- Fiquei entediado lá fora – confessou ele, passando a mão esquerda pelos cabelos negros e muito rebeldes (só que de um jeito legal, e não tipo aquela confusão desnorteada que é o meu cabelo no momento em que acordo pela manhã). – E, já que agora eu sei que existe alguém que é capaz de me ver, achei que poderia ser mais divertido ficar aqui dentro com você do que sozinho lá fora.

Realmente. Muito, muito divertido (NÃO).

- Olha, escuta, você não pode ficar aqui – disse eu, colocando minhas mãos em seus ombros e fazendo com que ele girasse para que eu pudesse empurrá-lo depressinha até a porta da frente. – Certo? Volte para seu carvalho e fique quietinho por lá.

Ele ficou surpreso por um instante, facilitando o meu trabalho de despejá-lo da casa, mas rapidamente se recompôs e parou de andar, virando-se novamente para me encarar.

- Não pode simplesmente me colocar para fora como se eu fosse um cachorro. Pensei que sua tarefa fosse ajudar as pobres almas perdidas.

- Pensei que você ainda estivesse vivo – retruquei. _T__ouché, _meu amigo. _Touché_.

Seu sorriso de canto tornou-se ainda mais pronunciado.

- Já que você parece estar tão convencida de que eu estou morto, poderia simplesmente agir como se eu fosse um fantasma qualquer e usar seus poderes mediúnicos para se livrar de mim assim como fez com os outros – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Completamente sexy, digo, irritante. – Por que não faz isso?

- Porque – disse eu, começando a ficar realmente irritada com aquele sujeito. – eu não tenho poderes mediúnicos para me livrar de você. Não é assim que funciona. Você tem que me dizer o que é que você quer para que eu possa te ajudar. Aí, quando a tarefa estiver cumprida, você simplesmente vai para a sua próxima vida ou o que quer que esteja te esperando do outro lado.

Sasuke me encarou por um momento, parecendo processar tudo o que eu havia dito em seu pequenino cérebro de minhoca (tudo bem, ele parecia ser um cara bem inteligente, tipo o Neji, mas eu estava furiosa demais para admitir aquilo). Por fim, ele disse:

- Então, se eu entendi direito, eu tenho que ajudar você a me ajudar para que você possa ficar livre de mim. O que faz com que, no fim das contas, eu seja mais útil a você do que você a mim.

Tudo bem, aquilo já estava ficando demais da conta.

- Escuta aqui, Sr. Uchiha, você pode ir para a...

- Hinata? – chamou a minha avó do alto da escada, fazendo com que eu calasse a boca imediatamente. Cinco segundos depois a boa velhinha estava descendo os velhos degraus de madeira para ver quem é que estava conversando naquele volume todo em sua sala de estar. – Oh, é você, minha querida. Que alívio. Você estava falando com alguém aqui, agora?

Infelizmente Sasuke não havia desaparecido ainda. Apenas ficou ali, olhando para mim com aquela cara de quem mal podia esperar para ver que tipo de tolice eu iria dizer em seguida. Eu estava morrendo de vontade de lhe dar um soco, mas, era mesmo uma pena, não poderia fazer aquilo enquanto minha avó estivesse presente.

- Hum, na verdade não – respondi, sentindo meu rosto corar para valer com a mentira. – Eu estava apenas... cantando!

- Cantando? – repetiu Sasuke com desdém. Eu simplesmente o ignorei.

- Ah. Tudo bem – disse vovó, abrindo em seguida um enorme sorriso para mim, aparentemente achando aquela minha resposta perfeitamente natural. – Bom, Neji já estava saindo para chamá-la para passear, querida, mas eu disse a ele para ir se arrumar que eu mesmo faria isso. Ainda vai querer sair para conhecer os amigos dele?

Bom, agora, mais do que nunca, eu certamente gostaria de sair para conhecer os amigos do meu primo. Quero dizer, era uma questão de lógica: ou eu saía com um cara totalmente gato para conhecer os seus colegas igualmente gatos (espero), ou ficava em casa com um fantasma também gato, porém completamente irritante, cuja falação poderia acabar resultando em olhares interrogativos de minha simpática avozinha dirigidos à minha pessoa. Acho que, nessas circunstâncias, a minha escolha era bastante óbvia.

- Sim, acho que sim – assenti, lançando um olhar para o relógio verde-água pregado na parede sobre a porta de entrada da casa – Será que dá tempo de eu me arrumar também?

- Mas é claro que dá tempo – garantiu vovó – Acho ainda que Neji demorará mais do que você para ficar pronto, meiguinha, você vai ver.

Beleza então, pensei, dando um beijinho na bochecha da minha avó e subindo as escadas de dois em dois degraus para finalmente poder ficar sozinha por alguns instantes. Só que, para meu dissabor, Sasuke não largou do meu pé, subindo as escadas ainda mais rápido do que eu e seguindo-me até o meu quarto. Fechei a porta, carrancuda, e me virei, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

- Eu não me lembro de ter te convidado para subir comigo – resmunguei, mal-humorada.

- Não convidou – ele deu de ombros. – Mas você estava sendo tão amigável lá embaixo que pensei que talvez sua avó tivesse amolecido você.

- É, bem, acho que não.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha e me olhou atentamente com seus olhos perfeitamente escuros.

- Você sofre de transtorno de personalidade múltipla? – perguntou por fim.

Eu o encarei, surpresa.

- Não. O que faz você pensar assim?

- Bem – ele deu de ombros novamente. – Você parece completamente meiga enquanto conversa com sua avó, mas, quando fala comigo, é uma garota estressada e de personalidade difícil. Isso é só comigo ou você realmente fica diferente quando está perto de fantasmas?

Aquilo realmente me pegou de surpresa.

- São os fantasmas – admiti, impressionada por ele parecer ter prestado tanta atenção (não que ele tivesse muito mais o que fazer, para falar a verdade). – Quero dizer, não é que eu tenha algo contra vocês. Muito pelo contrario, eu fico mais à vontade conversando com um morto do que com um vivo, mas é que às vezes isso me estressa um pouco. Sabe como é.

- Ah – fez ele, educadamente desinteressado.

Continuei encarando-o, dessa vez esperando que ele se tocasse e desse logo o fora do meu quarto para que eu pudesse trocar de roupa, mas isso parecia não ter lhe ocorrido ainda.

- Não vai voltar para a sua árvore? - perguntei finalmente, perdendo a minha paciência.

- Por quê? Quero dizer, eu não tenho permissão para ir a outros lugares, se eu quiser?

- Claro que tem – expliquei, a vontade de lhe dar um chute voltando cada vez mais forte. – Mas não no meu quarto, colega. Pelo menos não enquanto eu tenho a intenção de trocar de roupa. Na verdade, você não tem permissão para ficar no meu quarto, ponto final.

- Mas...

- Nada de mas – interrompi, andando até a porta e abrindo-a para que ele pudesse passar. Não que ele não pudesse simplesmente se desmaterializar ali mesmo, se quisesse, mas enfim. – Você precisa sair, e agora. Volto a falar com você depois.

Acho que ele pensou em discutir comigo, mas mudou de idéia e resolveu que pelo menos eu tinha o direito de ficar pelada sem ter uma platéia para me observar. Saiu do quarto devagar, mas virou-se para mim e começou a dizer:

- Ok, tudo bem. Mas eu ainda preciso falar com você sobre...

Não escutei sobre o que Sasuke ainda queria falar comigo, porque simplesmente fiquei de saco cheio e bati a porta na cara dele. Para você ver como toda aquela história havia me deixado danada. Eu não queria ser grosseira com ele nem nada do tipo, mas eu realmente precisava de um tempo só para mim. Quero dizer, eu tinha aquele direito, não tinha? Eu não tinha o direito de ficar sozinha em meu próprio quarto para trocar de roupa?

Bem, agora você pode entender porque eu queria tanto manter distância daquela porcaria de carvalho.

* * *

**Olá, pessoas!**

**É, eu sei que a Hinata pareceu completamente pirada nesse capítulo, mas acho que fantasmas lindos que se recusam a estar mortos podem mesmo ser bem irritantes.**

**Mudando toootalmente de assunto... muito obrigada Tilim, Moon lass, Fran Hyuuga, paula-sama, Lell Ly e Luciana! Adorei mesmo as reviews. Li cada uma umas oitenta vezes! *-***

**Nada como reviews para deixar a gente motivada para escrever mais, né? Ai, ai (isso não foi uma indireta, eu juro... T-T).**

**Enfim, sem mais delongas, agradeço a todos que leram o capítulo e espero que gostem do segundo! E, para aqueles que estão acompanhando _Algém como você_, peço que desculpem a demora com o segundo capítulo, mas estou em período de provas e ainda acabei de passar por uma cirurgia - ok, só extraí os cisos, mas mesmo assim - por isso estou demorando um pouco para escrevê-lo. Mas devo postar em breve, não se preocupem.**

**Desculpem pela demora, beijos, e até a próxima. (:**


End file.
